Shags to Riches
}} Shags to Riches is the the first episode of the first season of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Premise Shaggy's uncle disappears, leaving him all his money and his lavish mansion. While exploring, Shaggy and Scooby find a message from Uncle Albert explaining that he went into hiding because a Dr. Phineus Phibes, Shaggleford's rival, is after his latest invention. Now Shaggy and Scooby must solve this mystery before it's too late for his uncle. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Robi Villains: * Dr. Phineus Phibes * Agent 1 * Agent 2 * Agent 3 * Agent 4 * Agent 5 * Agent 6 * Agent 7 * Agent 8 * Agent 9 * Agent 10 * Agent 11 * Agent 12 * Agent 13 * Dr. Trebla Other characters: * Patrons * Albert Shaggleford * Whale * Le' Chez Food waiter 1 * Le' Chez Food waiter 2 Locations * Shaggy and Scooby's home * Le' Chez Food * Shaggleford Manor * Phineus Phibes's submarine lair Objects * Tacos * Pizza * Refrigerator * Foot and Screwdriver Baking Soda * Scooby Snacks * Agent 1's wristwatch video communicator * Agents' guns * Hot dog bun * Hot dogs * Hotdog tacos Vehicles * Old Mystery Machine * New Mystery Machine * Phineus Phibes's submarine Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Developed By: Ray DeLaurentis * Supervising Producer: Eric Radomski * Story Editor: Ray DeLaurentis * Associate Producer: Michelle Pniewski * Written By: Ray DeLaurentis * Directed By: Jeff Allen Closing credits * Music By: Mutato Muzika * Theme Written and Performed By: Mark Mothersbaugh * Main Title Design: Eric Radomski * Main Title Animation: Six Point Harness Studios * Casting & Voice Direction: Kelly Ward * Starring the Voices Of: Jeff Bennett as Dr. Phibes and Agent # 2, Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey DeLisle as Daphne, Scott Menville as Shaggy and Dr. Trebla, Jim Meskimen as Robi and Agent # 1, Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred and Agent # 3 * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Storyboard: Jeff Allen, Mike Borkowski, Tim Eldred * Storyboard Revision: Abe Audish, Bill Waldman * Timing Supervisor: James Tim Walker * Animation timing: Robert Alvarez, R. Michael Lyman, Herb Moore * Character Design: Lois M. Lee * Character Clean-Up: Richard Smitheman * Prop Design: Bruce H. Largent * Background Design: Jeff Starling, Cynthia Ignacio, Alex McCrae * Background Paint: Tristin Cole * Production Manager: Jason Wyatt * Assistant Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Director of Ink & Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Stylist: Linda Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animatic: Justin Schultz * Checking: Jan Browning, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Film Editor: Myra Owyang * Assistant Editor: Donnell Ebarrete * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Recording Machine Operators: Michele Beeson, Jeff O. Collins * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Mike Garcia * Sound Reading: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Animation Services: Digital Emation, Inc. (Steven S.H. Yoon) * Supervising Director: Ki Yong Bai * Animation Directors: Yoon Bai Kim, Lyung Won Yim * Layout Artists: Byung Joon Jun, Yung Gyoon Yoo * Key Animation: Young Hwan Jun, Seung Woo Jin, Sang Joon Choi, Kyung Ja Kim, Kyung Wook Min, Soo Kyung Jang, Sang Hoon Jun * Background Director: Jong Nam Kim * Model Checkers: Yung Sun Lee, Eun Kyung Kim * Assistant Animation: Jung Ok Bai, Soo Yung Ko, Sung Kwon Gang * Final Checker: Yong Joon Jin * Color Stylist: Me Ae Lee * Composition: Jung Mi Seo * Production Staff: Scarlet Soo-Kyung Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Re-Recording Mixers: Doug Andorka, Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. * Sound Editors: Daisuke Sawa, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman, Brian Mars, Keith Dickens, Mark Howlett * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tita Ortega, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Bonnie Negrete, Andrea Parrish, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Margaret M. Dean, Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Kim Christianson-Olds * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB!: Betsy McGowan, Dana Cluverius * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminial prosecution. * Dolby Surround * © 2006 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America. * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15) 2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of a Scooby-Doo series to have the title card at the beginning of the end credits, which was common at the time for WBA shows, such as The Batman. * The episode's title is play on the term, "From rags to riches". * While most of the cast return from the previous series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, to reprise their respective roles, Casey Kasem has been replaced by Scott Menville as Shaggy. Instead, Kasem voices Shaggy's uncle from the next episode onwards. Despite this, Kasem still continued to voice Shaggy in the DTVs that ran during and after this series. * The month on Shaggy's calender in the kitchen from his home he lived in before moving into the mansion was January. * It's unknown what happened to Shaggy and Scooby's home after moving into the mansion. It's possible they sold it although they were only living there until they found Uncle Albert which they eventually did. In other languages Home media * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 30, 2007. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Agent 1 Category:Episodes featuring Agent 2 Category:Episodes featuring Robi Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 episodes